


Manipulated Madness

by nursal1060



Series: Sladin Smutfics [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barebacking, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Bottom Damian Wayne, Bottom Dick Grayson, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Captivity, Capture, Childhood Trauma, Cock & Ball Torture, Consent Issues, Creepy Slade Wilson, DamiDick, DamiSlade, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick to the rescue, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Slade Wilson, Extremely Underage, Family Feels, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Heavy Angst, Hormones, Horny Teenagers, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Loss of Control, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Torture, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Mixed feelings, Negotiations, Nipple Clamps, POV Dick Grayson, Part 2 May be added, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Dick Grayson, Pseudo-Incest, Psychological Trauma, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue Missions, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Sladin, Taunting, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dick Grayson, Top Slade Wilson, Topping from the Bottom, Torture, Twisted, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vibrators, Video Cameras, dickdami, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Damian has been captured by Slade, and Dick needs to rescue him. The problem is that Slade traumatized Dick through torture, and Dick expects that he will have to negotiate using his body to get Damian back.





	Manipulated Madness

**Author's Note:**

> I am a fan of all three pairings in this story (DamiDick, Sladin, and DamiSlade), however, I wanted to combine all three. Somehow, this story got much darker than I anticipate 0_0 but I think it does justice to relationships with Slade ^_^;
> 
> Damian IS UNDERAGE in this story, be aware of that! This is also a PRETTY DARK story, proceed with caution if any of the tags concern you!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment, letting me know if you enjoyed and if I should add a part 2! :D

Dick groaned and cursed silently to himself as he typed in a set of coordinates to locate the missing Robin. It seems that Slade had decided to act once again, this time capturing his Robin to irk Dick into action. Damian meant everything to Dick, so Slade had chosen the right hostage.

 

He was more than his brother actually, he was Dick’s partner and they had grown close over the last year or so of working side by side. Dick would even go so far to act like Damian’s father in Bruce’s absence. Seeing as Bruce, Jason, Barbara and Tim were out of town on a mission, Dick had to take the mission. The other Batfamily members were honing in on Gotham. Dick could handle this mission solo. After all, he’d spent the most time in contact with Slade through his time as a hero.

 

Dick pressed in coordinates and hacked into a camera. The image cleared slightly, but the footage was still very grainy, likely done on purpose. Dick had to analyze what he was seeing on the camera carefully, since the screen was very dark. It was likely somewhere underground. The walls appeared to be made of stone. 

 

A cold shiver ran through Dick’s body. He recognized this cell. It was where Slade had kidnapped and locked him up when he was still in the Teen Titans. He remembered how Slade ‘trained’ him to be a ‘perfect’ weapon and slave here for weeks. After Bruce intervened and helped him escape, it took Dick months of intensive rehabilitation and psychotherapy to undo what damage Slade had done to his psyche. Dick pushed his memories away momentarily and used his controls to rotate the blurry camera on its axle to get a better view of the room.

 

It appeared to be vacant at first, just a nightmare of a memory to haunt the first Boy Wonder. However, out of the corner of the camera’s range, he noticed something unusual that didn’t blend with the rest of the huge gray room. He couldn’t quite see it with the poor camera quality, so he zoomed in as much as he could an used the batcomputer’s technology to clarify the image. It took a minute of buffering before the image cleared.

 

And Dick was absolutely horrified by what he saw.

 

It was Damian, laying on a medical table, naked. His body appeared to be wrapped in blood-red rope, covering his eyes and mouth as well as tying his wrists, hips, and legs onto the gurney. Damian also didn’t see to be moving. Dick had to keep clarifying the image to get more information, turning the camera ever so slightly. His eyes widened in horror.

 

Damian’s arms were spread apart and tied, but as were Damian’s legs. Something bright and pink was protruding out from his nether regions and Damian’s sex organs were erect. Dick had already connected the pieces from previous experiences. Slade was clearly not above using sex toys on Damian as he had to Dick. Dick was disgusted to see how Slade treated his brother and quickly got his weapons. He armed heavily and left quickly. Dick knew what Slade was doing to Damian and refused to let it go on longer.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Slade removed the gag in Damian’s mouth, asking him sadistically, “How does it feel to be completely immobile and at my mercy, brat?”

 

Damian coughed two times to moisten his dry mouth and get a deep gulp of air before saying, “You sick fuck. As soon as...I get out...I’ll beat the...crap out of you.”

 

Slade played with the remote for Damian’s vibrator, saying, “I don’t think your virgin body is going to let that happen. You have to be properly  trained first.” Damian arched ever so slightly under the restraints as he bit his lip roughly to stifle a moan. His entire body shook from the intense shock wave of discomforting pleasure Slade was giving to him. Damian was a virgin, being only a preteen after all, but Slade had opted for a rather thick vibrator to punish the brat and force his submission. Damian had been here for two days and was trying his hardest to not succumb to Slade’s twisted wills. 

 

Damian hissed out after a minute of steeling his body and adjusting himself, “You...bastard...I’ll...kill you…” Slade chuckled sadistically and pulled up a chair as he watched Damian writhe in front of him.

 

He twirled the vibrator remote in his fingers before saying, “You’ll be the second Robin I’ve put in this special training room. He screamed a lot louder than you did, he was so sensitive and innocent before I broke him in.”

 

Damian took in a sharp breath and said nothing as he took the information in. Damian knew that Dick was the only other Robin to ever be under Slade’s torture. He could only try to think of other things as he thoughts of Dick being held prisoner here with Slade and getting hurt. Damian loved Dick, he cared for him so much, and the thought of him in pain enraged him.

 

Slade put the vibrator up to a higher setting before saying, “I love watching your suffering, you little brat. Maybe he'd like to see it too.” Damian bit back screams of anger and unwanted arousal as Slade simply left Damian in the room to suffer longer. Dick was on his way, Damian knew that, and he was both excited for and dreading it, knowing what happened to the man here before him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dick landed mere meters away from the storehouse that Slade was residing it. It was quite a way from the mansion, but Dick wasn’t tired. He was bubbling over in anger, but was trying to keep his composure as he entered the building’s perimeter. Slade had changed it from when Dick was a teen, but some things hadn’t. 

 

Including the low hole in the west side of the building, which is where Dick knew to go in order to sneak inside. It would lead him, unnoticed, past many of the entrance cameras. It was too small for most people, but Dick was rather flexible. He entered with one arm and his head first before squeezing the rest of his body through.

 

The warehouse was full of people, but they weren’t paying attention to him in the dark storage section. Dick silently climbed the boxes of ammunition, not minding them as he got high enough to reach the rafters. He walked across the with ease before sneaking to a vent on the high part of the wall. 

 

This vent system lead down to the basement. He had to move quickly, thinking about his brother being in pain, being tortured by the same sadistic man that had changed him. Anger and fear were giving him adrenaline as he descended toward the torture chambers.

 

After some wrong turns, Dick finally found the right vent to descend all the way down. Slade must have changed them from the time Dick was here, because he did not remember how complicated the vents were. After landing at the vent, he peeked around before pushing the metal guard off and standing up. 

 

The hallway was dark and damp, with all the walls and doors being made of stiff concrete. There were no keys, just locker combinations to each door. Dick closed his eyes and remembered escaping from here. He remembered running out of a left door, 5 doors away from the vent. Dick walked silently, tapping each door as he did so. 

 

As he approached Damian’s door, he could still hear buzzing. Slade must have left the vibrator on. Dick quickly looked at his BatWatch. There were messages from Bruce, Tim, and Jason, all of which he ignored. He opened a folder of videos, including the one of Damian. He listened to the clicks as Slade opened the door in the recording. It took Dick several tries before he finally got the door to click open to the combination 1-9-40. 

 

Opening the door, he could smell the stench of rotting wood, mold, and sex. He had to cover his mouth at first. He clicked the BatWatch’s light on and approached the deep room, having to navigate a bit before finding the source of the rumbling.

 

Dick gasped, “Damian! Dear god, Damian.” He rushed to the table stashed in the corner. There were even more instruments attached to the Robin’s small body, including electric nipple clamps. Before Dick could touch Damian, Damian started convulsing from a shock and the light in the dark room turned on. Dick turned around and came face-to-face with Slade.

 

Slade chuckled, “I knew you’d come, Boy Wonder.” He was holding a remote in his hand.

 

Dick grit his teeth and said in anger, “Let him go, Slade! This is sick, especially for a creep like you. I thought you had enough fun molding me.”

 

Slade rolled his eye playfully, “I had fun with you, but the brat is different. He deserved this for taking my eye out. Plus, there’s no better way to hurt you and your Daddy Bat than by hurting his kid.” Slade played with the remote, making Damian wince in pain as he was shocked harder.

 

Dick almost screamed, “Stop! Do what you want to me, but don’t you dare hurt him.”

 

Slade chuckled, “Hero complex, boy? Are you like this with all your brothers, or is the brat special? He’s your Robin after all, your Daddy Bat wanted you to protect him.” He licked his lower lip, “I’ll let him go if you do  _ exactly _ what I say. No games, boy, I have enough men here to beat you and drop you off at Bat’s doorstep.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Damian was listening to the entire ordeal, despite his inability to speak from all of the shocks he was receiving. Dick’s voice, even angry, soothed him after being here for so long. Dick always came to his aid, but even Damian knew that some form of sacrifice would have to be given to Slade in order to allow him to go free.

 

Dick asked him, “So what’s your sick game? Say it and I’ll do it.” Slade’s voice was muffled under the rumbling of the sex toys, not allowing Damian to make out the words he was saying. Whatever it was, Dick wouldn’t like it. At the same time, Damian knew he’d do it to get them out of here.

 

It wasn’t long before Damian felt something change. Even with his extremely sore bottom from having a vibrator inside of him for days, Damian could feel something being moved out of his body. Suddenly, his blindfold came off, the soft light almost blinding him. He hadn’t seen it for at least two days. His vision slowly returned to him, but not before he heard Dick grunt and a substantial weight land on his chest.

 

Damian looked to his chest and saw Dick laying face down on top of him, with Slade right behind him, near Damian’s legs.

 

Dick grunted and regained his composure before saying, “Do it. Hurt me.” Dick looked into Damian’s eyes, still hidden with his Robin mask, “I promise that I’ll try to not make it hurt.” Damian breathed deeply, as the electricity had finally shut off. He was unsure of what Dick meant, but when he saw Dick clench his teeth and grunt, his mind speedily connected the dots. 

 

Slade pushed Dick forward, almost flush with Damian’s body, “Do it. Take your brother’s virginity. He’s more than open enough for you to take.” Dick gripped the table and closed his eyes as he moved his own bare hips forward. Damian bit his lip as he felt something big and hot push inside his overused body.

 

Dick leaned closer to Damian to whisper, “Sorry...Little D. Pretend...it’s not me.” Slade began moving inside of him at an unforgiving pace, clearly trying to break Dick in the process. Dick clenched his entire body, causing himself more pain but allowing Damian to receive less movement and softer thrusts from him.

 

Damian panted, his chest rising up and down. He had thought about this once before, but he thought that sex was supposed to be disgusting. Slade’s sex toys were disgusting...but Dick? Damian could never find Dick disgusting. He was being put under Slade’s thumb for him after all. Damian relaxed his hips and tried to make it easier for Dick, who was audibly groaning with every forced motion.

 

Slade taunted as sped up, “Just like your days in the Teen Titans, eh boy? You haven’t changed at all since then. Still a delicious, filthy whore.” 

 

Dick’s face was really close to Damian’s now. He was panting, sweat was dripping from his forehead, and his eyes were squeezed shut. Damian focused himself on Dick’s lips. They were pink and full, something that Damian hadn’t noticed before. Hormones stirred inside of Damian’s prepubescent body and he desired more contact.

 

Damian whispered, “Nightwing.” Dick opened his eyes slightly and looked at Damian, who was handling much better than he was. Damian arched up, his lips barely brushing Dick’s. Dick froze in confusion, but Slade pushed his head forward.

 

Slade laughed behind them, moving faster inside of Dick, “You are a bunch of incestuous boys, aren’t you? What would your Daddy Bat say if he saw this?” Dick was stuck between Damian and Slade, but Damian was relishing it. Something felt off to Dick because Damian never showed this much interest in him before, but he had to roll with it.

 

Slade asked Dick as he pulled him away from Damian and slowed his pace for a second, “What do you call me, pretty bird?”

 

Dick was drooling and panting, gasping as he reverted back to his own days being locked in the chamber, “Master...Master...Slade.” Damian frowned at the sound of Dick falling back to Slade. Slade snogged Dick, kissing him furiously, even as Dick resisted. Slade nipped Dick’s bottom lip, drawing blood, before pushing him against Damian again.

 

Damian ordered breathlessly, Dick still movig inside of him, “Kiss me...kiss me too…” Dick obeyed without hesitation, holding Damian’s back as he gave Damian his first french kiss. 

 

Slade spanked Dick, ordering him, “Cum inside your little brother.” Dick pulled his mouth away and audibly groaned as he arched upwards and filled Damian’s body with his sticky fluid. Damian welcomed the feeling, it was a feeling he had never experienced and was glad that he was being fucked by Dick, not Slade. It wasn’t long before Dick felt the same stickiness fill his own body as well.

 

Dick collapsed forward onto Damian, barely listening as Slade tossed something at Damian, “Key to get out through the back. I’d be fast if I was you, pretty bird. You and the brat shouldn’t be down here when I bring down some more subjects.” Dick remained silent, allowing Slade to zip up his trousers and leave the two alone. 

 

Damian squirmed in his restraints, “Grayson...Grayson! Get me out of here.” Dick took a second to bring himself up to his arms and stand. He zipped his own costume up and broke the ropes on Damian with the key that Slade gave them. He took his Robin’s hand as Damian shakily got to his feet.

 

They shakily leaned on one another as they carried on outside the hideout. They were forever changed by this experience, Dick moreso than Damian. All he wanted to do was go back to the cave and wash all traces of Slade off of him.

 

Dick faltered and propped himself up against a tree. Damian was at his side, “We should call father. He’ll pick us up.” Dick silently handed him his communicator, allowing Damian to contact Bruce as he began slipping out of consciousness.


End file.
